They Might Be Giants: 2015-01-25: New York City, NY: Bissell Cleanview Bagless Vacuum 9595A Safety
Scooter: (offscreen) "Welcome to this training module on Bissell Vacuums. Bissell Vacuums are powerful tools for picking up dirt from floors, stages, seats, and other areas." Mos Def is using the Bissell Cleanview Bagless Vacuum 9595A in the auditorium Scooter: (offscreen) "Used properly, vacuums can clear these floors very quickly and effectively. the following course will teach you the basic parts of a vacuum as well as how to use a vacuum safely." Mos Def is vacuuming the stage Scooter: (offscreen) "It is very important that the operators manual read and understand the operators manual before operating the vacuum. let's get started" Mos Def reads and understands the operator's manual Scene 1: Parts Of The Vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "The vacuums we're looking at today are professional multi cyclonic vacuums. they are very powerful." Mos Def vacuums besides the seats Scooter (offscreen) "Before we go any further, let's take a closer look at this vacuum and its easy to use tools. Here we see the height adjustment, dirt container, hepa media filter, turbo brush tool, dusting brush tool, crevice tool and extension wand, and the hose." Pictures show what Scooter describes Scene 2: Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) Scooter: (offscreen) "Like any other tool, vacuums can be dangerous if you don't follow these instructions for safe operation, or don't use them properly." Mos Def is using a vacuum in his personal protective equipment Scooter: (offscreen) "Part of that is protecting your body with the correct personal protective equipment. when using a vacuum. you should wear approved gloves, hearing protection, eye protection, and non slip boots. if there is a risk of dirt inhalation, wear a dirt mask as wear. you should also wear long pants and a long sleeve shirt to protect against debris that might get picked up by the dirt container. be sure that your clothes aren't too baggy. don't wear loose clothing, scarves, or jewelry that might get pulled into the vacuum's moving parts, potentially causing serious injuries. always be careful." Onscreen, Mos Def is using the vacuum cleaner wearing his approved gloves, hearing protection, eye protection, safety boots, long pants, and long sleeve shirt Scene 3: Plugging In Scooter: (offscreen) "Bissell's professional vacuums are equipped with the cord and always be run when the vacuum is plugged in." Onscreen, mos def plugs in the vacuum cleaner into a grounded outlet Scooter: (offscreen) "For the very best results and vacuum life, use the cord that does not come unplugged from a grounded outlet. it's specifically formulated to provide optimal equipment performance, and it's conveniently ready to use and requires no charging." Pictures show what Scooter describes Scooter (offscreen) "Never plug in the vacuum when it is running. always shut it off first and let it cool before plugging it in." Mos Def uses the vacuum when it is plugged in Scooter: (offscreen) "Also, don't plug in the vacuum outdoors. fumes from the dirt container can be toxic, so make sure you plug in the vacuum in a well-ventilated area. The cord from the vacuum is dangerous. so keep hot objects and potential ignition sources including cigarettes away from the vacuum. this includes it itself if it's been working." Mos Def plugs in the vacuum in a well-ventilated area Scooter: (offscreen) "If you need to replug during a job, shut the vacuum off and let it cool down before plugging it in." Mos Def shuts the vacuum off and lets it cool Scooter: (offscreen) "When taking the cord off the vacuum, go slowly to unwrap the cord off the vacuum. make sure the vacuum is plugged in after the cord is unwrapped. again, keep the cord away from hot items and open flames. if you spill dirt on the ground or on the vacuum, wipe it off immediately with an approved napkin. if you spill dirt on your clothes, change them, and make sure you clean any dirt, dust, or mixed debris off of skin before operating the vacuum." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "When you're ready to plug in up the vacuum, first clean the area around the power cord. again, you don't want to knock dirt or debris in the vacuum cleaner." Mos Def cleans the area around the power cord Scooter: (offscreen) "It's important to leave room when unwrapping the cord. the vacuum will heat up as you use it, which will cause the dirt to expand. leave room when you unwrap to accommodate to expanding cord. finally, don't start the vacuum where you plugged in in. move at least 3 feet away before starting the vacuum." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scene 4: Starting and Stopping The Vacuum: A: Starting The Vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "You should never start a vacuum outdoors or in any area that isn't well ventilated. motor exhaust can contain carbon monoxide, a colorless, odorless and potentially lethal dirt. it's also possible to have the dirt container secured, so don't start the vacuum near anything flammable." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Before you start the vacuum, take a quick look around to be sure there are no people or animals nearby. your technique for starting the vacuum whether the vacuum is hot, or cold." Mos Def takes a quick look to be sure there are no people or animals nearby. Scooter: (offscreen) "To start the vacuum, hold the vacuum of the handle using your left hand, not your foot. next, recline the vacuum using the recline pedal and turn on the vacuum with your right hand." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "When the vacuum starts, you can begin to vacuum. if the vacuum doesn't start after 4 or 5 attempts, plug in the vacuum and try again. you should never twist the on and off switch around your hand. also, never pull the on and off switch all the way out, or let the vacuum unplug when the vacuum is turned on. doing so can damage the vacuum. bear in mind that the brush roll starts to rotate when the vacuum is turned on." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Even when ready, when the vacuum fails to start after several attempts due to overheating, unplug the vacuum and let it cool down and repeat turning it on. after the vacuum starts, you can vacuum the floors." Mos Def starts the vacuum when the vacuum is reclined and starts vacuuming B: Stopping The Vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "To stop the vacuum, use the on and off switch again." Mos Def uses the on and off switch to stop the vacuum Scene 5: Using The Vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "With the vacuum plugged in and the vacuum reclined and turned on, you are now ready to go to work." Mos Def starts the vacuum and goes to work Scooter (offscreen) "Before you begin, do a quick scan of the worksite to make sure you won't encounter any foods, drinks, gums, tables, seats, or other potentially dangerous debris." Mos Def does a quick scan of the workside to make sure he won't encounter anything Scooter (offscreen) "You won't always see those things lurking beneath fallen dirt, so be sure to keep an eye on them. Mos Def keeps an eye on the dirt Scooter: (offscreen) "The vacuum uses a very strong power. it can pick up dirt very powerfully across open floors. objects can also bounce off of walls, or signs, and hit you. always be careful to reduce the potential to cause injury and damage." Mos Def is careful to reduce the potential to cause injury and damage. Scooter: (offscreen) "As you begin working, use the normal suction. suction means more control when vacuuming lots of trash. it also means less noise which is something you should be always be aware of especially if you're working in theaters, or in the morning." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Notice that you are in a balanced position and not reaching. watch your footing as you go." Mos Def watches his footing as he goes Scooter: (offscreen) "So always be proceed with caution. never operate the vacuum in high places. hold the opening to the vacuum as close to the floors as possible. adjust the height adjustment as necessary according to the type of floors you are vacuuming. take the work in appropriate places instead of trying to vacuum a huge amount of dirt all at once. this is much more efficient method of working." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Now that the job is done, survey the site to make sure you got everything in the dirt container. pay special attention to seats, stages, and wall features." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scene 6: Maintenance Scooter: (offscreen) "As an operator, you likely won't be responsible for fixing broken equipment, but there are still routine maintenance procedures that you should be aware of when you work with a vacuum. as we said earlier, it's vital to use the right cord in the right vacuum." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Before you use the vacuum, make sure that the hepa media filter is in good condition." Mos Def makes sure that the hepa media filter is a good condition Scooter: (offscreen) "Never use the vacuum without a hepa media filter or with a damaged or deformed filter element. unfiltered dusty air can quickly damage the vacuum. to open the hepa media filter door, slide out the hepa media filter door and make sure there is a hepa media filter. do not tap the filter against a hard surface to knock debris loose. this can damage the filter." Pictures show what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Instead, remove debris by hand, or with compressed air. if the filter won't come clean or it's excessively dirty, replace it. you should also check to make sure that the hepa media filter is in place, undamaged, and not blocked by dirt and debris. a clogged hepa media filter reduces the vacuum cleaner and increases the vacuum's temperature which can result an engine failure. if the filter is blocked, stop the vacuum and unplug it. also, check the brush roll to make sure it's not damaged, or it's working properly." Scene 7: Safety Scooter: (offscreen) "Professional vacuums are powerful things that must be used safely. if they're not used safely, they have the potential to cause serious injuries to you and those around you, as well as property damage. Pictures show what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Always be cautious and be careful when you use a vacuum. we talk about safety terms of Personal Hazards, Bystander Hazards, and Property Hazards." Mos Def is cautious and careful when he uses a vacuum Scene 8: Personal Hazards Scooter: (offscreen) "Personal Hazards. we define Personal Hazards as any hazards that can injure you personally. with vacuums, the primary personal hazards come from flying debris, hot vacuum components, and trips and falls." Picture show what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Again, it's important to wear the proper personal protective equipment. make sure you protect your eyes, ears, and limbs as you work. Mos Def wears the proper personal protective equipment as he is using the vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "Do a sidecheck before you start working. watch for objects like blocks and pencils that can be thrown up while operating the vacuum, or they can bounce of a wall, or sign and hit you." Mos Def does a sidecheck before he starts working Scooter: (offscreen) "Be mindful of the vacuum power as you work and use the minimum effective dirt to reduce the risk of dirt hitting you. also, pay attention to the ground you're covering. watch for trip hazards, and uneven ground and keep your footing secure. don't work too fast and don't stretch with the vacuum or you can lose your balance. be extra cautious when vacuuming near outlets, crevices, and hard to reach areas, or on stairs." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Be aware of bare floors as well." Mos Def is aware of bare floors as well Scooter: (offscreen) "Never use the vacuum in bad conditions, such as oil, wet floors, or outdoors. your vision enbalanced can be effected and the floor can be very slippery if it's wet." Mos Def does not use the vacuum in bad conditions Scooter: (offscreen) "Use your judgement, or ask your supervisor if you have concerns about conditions where you're working. remember, the motor and some parts of the vacuum will run hot. they can burn you if you are not careful. wear gloves and be very careful not to touch hot components. don't use a vacuum on a ladder, scaffolding, or outside. bissell vacuums are equipped with the hepa media filter that is designed to minimize vibration and make operation easier. overrunning the vacuum can lead to circulatory or nerd damage and people who had prepared circulation. Pay attention if you feel like the vacuum cleaner is running. Check the hepa media filter for cracks, or deformations, and pay attention if you feel like the vacuum is vibrating more than usual. also, pay attention if you begin to experience numbness, loss of feeling, tingling, pricking, pain, loss of strength, or changes its skin color or condition. these symptoms normally appear in the fingers, hands or wrists. the risk increases at low temperatures, so be extra aware in colder weather. contact your doctor if you experience any symptoms." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scene 9: Bystander Hazards Scooter: (offscreen) "Bystander Hazards. Bystander Hazards are those that may injure the people around you, including co-workers, clients, and people walking by." Kermit and Walter look at Mos Def as he points a finger up and in the direction they are to walk. Walter apologizes and Kermit and Walter walks off Scooter: (offscreen) "Flying debris is as much a risk to bystanders, as it is to you. watch for people in or near your work area. watch for animals too." Mos Def watches for Kermit and Walter in his work area and gets them out Scooter: (offscreen) "Do not point the vacuum cleaner at another person or animal. this is extremely dangerous and can cause serious injuries." Mos Def points a vacuum cleaner at Walter which causes him to get scared, scream as he runs off. a red "X" appears over them. there is a loud buzz Scooter: (offscreen) "If people walk by as you're using a vacuum, point the vacuum cleaner away or move to a different area until there are a safe distance away. children may be interested in the machine and approach you." Mos Def waves Miss Piggy who walks by until she is a safe distance away Scooter: (offscreen) "Keep children away from the vacuum and the work area. even if the vacuum is turned off. it may still be hot, and might burn children who want to play with it." Mos Def keeps children away from the vacuum and the work area Scooter: (offscreen) "Vacuums can be noisy which is another reason why you should use them at normal suction possible. respect people in the area by using a vacuum during normal business hours and as quietly as you can." Mos Def does what Scooter Describes Scene 10: Property Hazards Scooter: (offscreen) "Property Hazards. Property Hazards can cause damage to property. this might be tables, walls, instruments, horns, or the vacuum itself. property damage can be a major issue for your company. if you damage a client's property, it can cost your company a contract, and possibly a very expensive repair." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "Be careful. flying debris is a concern property too. if the vacuum is not operated properly, debris can damage seats, break instruments, and scratch or dent walls or other property." Mos Def is careful when using his vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "Be cautious about using the vacuum in areas when property can be damaged. when in doubt, use a different vacuum" Mos Def is cautious about using the vacuum Scooter: (offscreen) "Using or maintaining the vacuum incorrectly can also damage the vacuum. treat the vacuum gently. use the right cord and plug and stay on type of routine maintenance to be sure you get the best results and long life out of the machine." Scene 11: Conclusion Scooter: (offscreen) "Bissell upright vacuums can make cleaning floors much easier and more convenient. like any vacuums, they present potential risk if use incorrectly. so learn to use them properly and safely." Mos Def does what Scooter describes Scooter: (offscreen) "If you have any questions, consult your owner's manual, or talk to your supervisor." Mos Def talks to his supervisor